housefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Till
Lucas Till portrayed, Simon. A teenage boy who got Natalie Soellner pregnant. Biography He began acting in the early 2000s, and has since appeared in a number of films and television parts, including his roles on House and Hannah Montana: The Movie. Lucas also starred in the music video for Taylor Swift's song. Although Till was born in Fort Hood, Texas, he spent most of his childhood living in Marietta, Georgia. He attended Kell High School. After filming for The Hannah Montana Movie in Savannah, Till went back home to graduate with the Kell High School class of 2008. After graduation, he moved to Los Angeles to pursue his acting career. Early in his life, Lucas Till’s parents became aware of his natural ability to imitate voices and characters. Joy Pervis discovered Till while he was attending local acting class that his mother had enrolled him in. He is now represented by Los Angeles' most prestigious child agencies Osbrink Talent Agency. When he was 10, he started doing commercials such as one for Kohl's as well as print. At the age of 12, he was cast in The Adventures of Ociee Nash, in which he played Harry Vanderbilt, the bully of the main character. In 2004 Till played the part of Jay in the feature film Lightning Bug which filmed in Fairview, Alabama. His first major movie role was Jack Cash in the biographical movie, Walk the Line. While filming for Walk the Line he worked with actor Joaquin Phoenix, actress Reese Witherspoon and director James Mangold. After Walk the Line, Till was featured in a number of independent movies and films for Lifetime Television. In 2008, Till auditioned for Hannah Montana: The Movie, starring Miley Cyrus, and he landed the role of Travis Brody. In an interview, Till said that prior to filming, he had actually never ridden a horse before. Till further stated that he does not have any current plans for another Disney movie. He worked alongside action film actor, Jackie Chan, for his latest movie, The Spy Next Door, where Till plays the role of a Russian spy. He also starred in Taylor Swift's music video "You Belong with Me". He was also in an episode of House. He also appeared on Leo Little's Big Show along with Emily Osment. On July 8, 2010, it became public that he had been cast in the role of Havok in the X-Men spin-off, X-Men: First Class, directed by Matthew Vaughn. He appeared alongside other House, M.D. alumni Edi Gathegi and Sasha Pieterse. He currently stars in the MacGyver ''reboot Connections *Appeared with Marcus Giamatti in ''The Curse of Downers Grove *Appeared with Evan Peters in X-Men: Days of Future Past and X-Men: Apocalypse *Appeared with Charlie Hofheimer in Paranoia *Appeared with Edi Gathegi and Sasha Pieterse in X-Men: First Class *Appeared with Angel Oquendo and Tory Kittles on Fear Clinic *Appeared with Thomas Dekker in Laid to Rest *Appeared with Jake Weber on Medium *Appeared with Laura Prepon in Lightning Bug Lucas Till at IMDB Lucas Till at Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Season 5